


Shit I need a title

by NevermoreX



Category: Nickleback, Shrek (2001), Spongebob - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoreX/pseuds/NevermoreX





	Shit I need a title

It was a terrible day in the swamp for shrek cause random birches was there. He just wanted to be alone but this fucking talking sponge came up with his bitch ass freinds and said somethin about feelin mr crabs like he didn't ask for this underwater orgy no matter how hot it was.

But then like everyone was doin it and he was just tired of it so he called donkey and told him to come bring his dragon that no one even knows how she got loose from the castle in the first place m, to come get rid of everyone cause she could eat them probably like she did farquaad and donkey was like "r u feeling it mr krabs" and shrek was like "what the wwe smackdown donkey that's literally the problem I'm having what's wrong with u" and then donkey 360 no scoped out he fone and shrek wtf'd.

But then the bitchass sponge started serenading the squid man with a Nickle song like if u love him so much just take a photograph idk. 

Shrek wasn't having a good day he even ate Fiona /:


End file.
